


Pretension

by anamuan



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Painplay, Multi, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: It's a pretense, and they all know it, these 'jewelry sales' Yuu arranges at his place.The real attraction is the group sex.





	Pretension

**Author's Note:**

> Written because [](https://pixisticks.livejournal.com/profile)[**pixisticks**](https://pixisticks.livejournal.com/) saw the prompt on the [pin anonymeme](http://myxstorie.livejournal.com/14088.html) and wanted it, and because [](https://ky-rin.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://ky-rin.livejournal.com/)**ky_rin** needed distracting the same night. ♥

It's a pretense, and they all know it, these 'jewelry sales' Yuu arranges at his place. His brother lets them have a preview of the newest line he's coming out with, and they promise to get something, or to send someone his way. He sees it as a favour. And it is. He just doesn't know what kind it really is.

He drops the pieces off at Yuu's early in the day, then goes back to work. Yuu handles the rest. A few hours later, Jin comes over. He's usually first. He wiles away the time until Pi or Ryo arrive by killing Yuu in TEKKEN (and denying the times he's KO'ed occur). Next to arrive is usually Pi (unless he's got filming), and then last is Ryo, often sliding in on a late train from Osaka. They spend maybe forty minutes looking at the jewelry, picking out pieces they like, or people who might like them, and put them aside for later. Everything is usually put away by 10. That's when they drop the pretenses.

Tonight is no exception. Yamapi has picked out a heavy silver ring. Jin has gotten a necklace. Ryo has decided that nothing in this line suited his taste, but set aside a couple of sets of earrings he thinks Subaru might like. Those are set aside for later. Yuu picked out his pendant the week before, but he is wearing it for the night.

Tonight, Ryo starts it. He grabs Pi by the front of his shirt, pulls him up against him hard. Devours his mouth while his hands tangle up in Pi's hair, pulling just to make Pi moan. He does. Of course he does. It's not even a question. And when Ryo tugs a little sharper, a little harder, Pi just throws his head back and moans more loudly. That's when Yuu and Jin notice.

Ryo smirks when he sees their attention snap over. He guides Pi to turn around, one hand still tangled up in his air, just the right amount of pressure to get to him; the other at Pi's hips. Pi's head tries to fall back when Ryo's fingers ghost over his hips, slide along his belt, but Ryo doesn't let him. He uses the hold he has on his hair to keep his head up, turns it so he can see Jin and Yuu advancing on him. So he can see the way they prowl over, full of fluid grace, the way their eyes are trained on them, on _him_. Ryo chuckles, a low rumble Pi can feel, when Pi shivers.

They don't waste any time. They don't talk it over. They know already. There's not much teasing, not yet. Not that Pi needs it anyway. He's almost ridiculously easy sometimes. You just have to know what buttons to push. The three of them, they have experience. They know.

Ryo keeps one hand in Pi's hair, uses it to control Pi's movements. Keeps him still while Yuu unbuttons Pi's shirt. Uses it to turn him around when Yuu wants to pull it off him. Jin goes straight for Pi's fly. Unbuckles the belt with deft fingers, and slides his pants straight down off his hips. Ryo uses his grip on Pi's hair to get him to step out of the material pooled around his ankles.

Ryo snaps the elastic on Pi's boxers once, enjoys the way he jumps a bit at the sting. He likes being able to do that to Pi, likes knowing how even a little bit turns him on. Jin, Jin likes watching Pi's cock twitch through the thin material of his boxers. Yuu is impatient, and just pulls them off and tangles his own fingers in Pi's hair to get him to step out of them.

Ryo doesn't like relinquishing his hold, but he doesn't have any complaints when Yuu pressed down on Pi's shoulders, encouraging him to drop to his knees. Yamapi noses against Yuu's crotch, mouthing at the material before pulling at the belt and working down the zipper. Ryo gets himself out of his pants, just pulls down the zip and pulls himself out the open fly. It doesn't take Jin long to follow suit.

It's twisted, and makes him feel _dirty_, and that's why Pi likes it. He likes kneeling there, totally naked, everyone's eyes on him. He likes the attention, and he knows he can put on a good show. But what makes it so hot, what makes _him_ so hot, is how dirty it makes him feel. Knowing he's about to suck Yuu off while Ryo and Jin watch. Knows they're going to jerk off to it, to him, right there. That maybe, if he plays things right, he can get them to come _on_ him before they fuck him. That's what he likes about it. That's what he _needs_, and just thinking about it has him moving his hands, pulling Yuu out quickly but carefully. Has him moving his mouth forward to take as much of Yuu in as quickly as possible. Has him hard up against his stomach, precome beading and smearing on his abs.

He can't get enough. Pi thinks it's a little sick how much he loves it, how he wants more of Yuu in his mouth, how he wants all of it. He wants to choke on it, feel it burn as it hits the back of his throat. Yuu groans, something about how good it feels, how much of a slut Pi is, down on his knees, begging for it, and fuck, Pi just drinks it all up. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jin moving sideways, coming around front where he can see the stretch of Pi's mouth over Yuu's cock. Pi knows Jin has a thing for his mouth, knows he likes to watch. In effect, knows what this is doing to Jin, and that just makes him harder, makes him want to take more of Yuu, drive them both crazy at once.

Yamapi pulls back, curls his tongue around the head. It's messy, but no less expert for that, out in the open so Jin can have a good view. Yuu's hips twitch towards him, and Jin _moans_, loud and obscene, and Pi loves it. He loves this, and pulls his lips tight as he sinks back down to the base of Yuu's cock, because he needs more.

Except he doesn't make it all the way, because Ryo's got a hand in his hair again, holding him back. Pi's furious. He _wants_ it, he wants Yuu to come down his throat, he wants Jin moaning in the background because it looks so fucking amazing. He wants it, and that's why Ryo won't let him have it. Pi knows it, Ryo knows it. Everyone in the fucking room knows it. Pi does his best to glare up at Ryo, but with the angle, all he can really do is glare at Ryo's penis, pointing past his face, and part of the hand Ryo's got wrapped loosely around it. That's frustrating too, and by the way Ryo chuckles and shakes Pi's head by the hair a little, he knows that as well.

When Ryo starts pulling Pi _off_ Yuu, all Pi can do is whine, desperate and frustrated in the back of his throat. He tightens his lips, trying to slow down at least when he can't move forward, but Ryo just says "Not like that. Not tonight," and then Yuu's helping him, the bastard traitor, pulling back too, and dammit all Pi wants is for him to come in his mouth.

"You," and Ryo shakes Pi’s head a little. Condescending little shakes. They only pull the slightest bit, but Pi can't stop them. They're to let Pi know who's in charge. "Have to be good." Pi whines, he can't help it, and Ryo shakes him a little harder. "If you're not good, you won't get to have any fun." Ryo holds his head still, speaks slowly, clearly. "Are you prepared to be good?"

Pi tries to nod, but Ryo doesn't loosen his hold any, so he can't. Licks his lips, and misses the feel of Yuu's cock in his mouth. His voice is a little rough when he forces out a "Yes."

"Good." Ryo finally lets go of his hair, and his scalp stings from the tightness of the grip. It makes heat coil in Pi's stomach, the way it hurts in time with his heartbeat, pulse with the same rhythm as the throb in his cock. Ryo moves forward to where Pi can see him, then motions at Jin, who digs into a pocket and fishes out a tube of lube. Ryo looks at Pi pointedly, and he suppresses a shiver as he reaches up a hand for the tube.

He knows what Ryo wants him to do. He doesn't have to look at Yuu or Jin to know they want it too, and if he's honest with himself, he might love this best of all. He untwists the cap and squeezes some onto his fingers, then settles back on his back. He spreads his legs, watches the three of them move to where they'll be able to see, and bites his lips as he pushes a finger in.

He doesn't go slowly, he couldn't possibly, not now, not when he's so hard, and definitely not when he knows they're watching. It drives him crazy. He feels exposed, and so, so dirty, knowing they're watching him spread himself open, knowing they're getting off on watching him fuck himself. Yuu produces another tube (flavoured this time), slicks up his palm and spreads it over the three of them. Pi watches as they jerk themselves off, and he speeds up, adds another finger, fucks himself hard. He's making a lot of noise now, legs spread wide, and pushing for purchase on the floor. He fucks himself harder, getting steadily louder, and it's not even about prep anymore, he's just watching them watch him and getting off on all of it.

And then Jin reaches over and taps Ryo's thigh, permission, slick fingers sliding on skin for a moment before Ryo moves forward. He pulls Pi's fingers out, ignoring Pi's frustrated whimper, and thrusts in, hard and fast. Pi's back arches and he moans "fuuuuuck," and he's getting lube all over the carpet as his hands scrabble for purchase.

Ryo fucks him hard, harder even than he was fucking himself, and Pi just moans brokenly, can't even form words for how good it feels, not with Ryo pounding into him like that. Jin breaks first, moving over to Pi's head and guiding those gorgeous lips to his cock. Pi's too far gone to do a good job; he's too busy moaning to keep his lips closed, keep his teeth off Jin. He doesn't have to be at his best though, because just the sight of his lips and tongue on Jin's cock is enough to have him right on the edge.

Yuu doesn't last much longer, coming over to kneel at Pi's side. Ryo's grunting as Pi meets each of his thrusts with a backwards roll of his hips, and Jin's coming undone already, even though Pi's barely touched him. Yuu jerks his own cock, hand slip-sliding over slick skin faster and faster until he comes all over Pi's chest. Pi jerks when Yuu's come hits him, jerks and moans, mouth falling slack, and Jin groans and comes over Pi's face. Pi opens his mouth, tries to catch it. He moans again when he catches some on his tongue, and very nearly screams when another spurt hits him in the face, sticks to his hair.

Ryo slows down for the whole thing, rides it out, waits till Pi's attention is no longer divided before speeding back up again. Presses in faster, harder, pulls one of Pi's legs up so he can get in deeper. Pi feels like he's breaking apart. He can't concentrate everything feels so good: Ryo pounding into him, the way the carpet's rubbing his back raw, Yuu's come hot on his chest, and Jin's come in his hair, dripping down his forehead. He feels dirty, and it's _obscene_ how good it feels, being fucked like this. Knowing Jin and Yuu have their come all over him, and that they're watching him still. He loves it.

Ryo comes with a yell, hips stuttering to a stop. Comes inside him, and Yamapi can feel it. Ryo wasn't wearing a condom, and Yamapi can _feel_ it and he feels absolutely filthy and gorgeous as he screams. Pi comes so hard he can't see, but he can feel his own come hit him in the chest, burning hot where Yuu's come was already cooling. His legs twitch and spasm, and he screams again as his cock twitches, still trying even though he's spent and dry. It hurts like a mother, and the last thing Pi remembers thinking is that he never wants this to end.

The jewelry, it's just a pretense. The rest of it, that's real.


End file.
